Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
| image = | name = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | kanji = 山本元柳斎 重國 | romanji = Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni | race = Shinigami | birthday = January 21''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls, page 200 | gender = Male | height = 168 cm. (5'6") | weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) | hair = White | unusual features = Numerous scars across body | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Captain of the 1st Division, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 | team = 1st Division | partner = Chōjirō Sasakibe | base of operations = 1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Masaaki Tsukada | english voice = Bob Joles | spanish voice = Francisco Alborch (Spain) }} "Imperturbable and like an unmovable pivot." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander (Head-Captain in the English Dub) of the whole Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Chōjirō Sasakibe. Appearance Yamamoto is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an old man with a very long beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body, something he only reveals when he takes a certain battle stance, something Shunsui claims is not seen too often. Personality As the captain-commander of Gotei 13, Yamamoto is highly respected by most of the Shinigami, most notably Sajin Komamura, who views Yamamoto as a benefactor who saved his life. The embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and can be quite aggressive in combat. When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, even to the point where he has fallen asleep standing while awaiting Shunsui Kyōraku's arrival for a meeting. Due to years of experience, Yamamoto very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or two of his eyes, which are partially closed slits the majority of the time. Yamamoto is very loyal to Soul Society and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. His loyalty is so great that he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Gotei 13 in order to defeat Aizen, believing it to be their duty to lay down their lives for the sake of the Soul Society if necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 14-15 Yamamoto appreciates Eastern cultures and is a master at the Japanese tea ceremony, and subsequently dislikes the "Western" traditions preferred by his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto holds a tea session every month in the 1st Division quarters for every member of the division. He plaits his own beard and arranges its ends once a month. He also likes to be rubbed down with a dry towel while exposed to the sun on his balcony.Bleach Official Bootleg History Yamamoto founded the Shinigami Academy about 2100 years before the current time.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 Yamamoto was himself a teacher at this academy, and personally instructed Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. He admits to being rather proud of the two. When they became captains, he boasted about them as though they were his own sons.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 10-11 Approximately one thousand years ago, Yamamoto became the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 6 Turn Back the Pendulum arc Approximately 110 years ago, Yamamoto was noted as being the oldest captain amongst the Gotei 13, followed by Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 100 years at that point.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 Yamamoto was seen pushing Kisuke Urahara into the First Division headquarters, so that he could start the promotion ceremony. Yamamoto explained that seven days ago there was an order to promote the 12th Division Captain Kirio Hikifune, which would leave her position open. He then notified the various captains of the opening and asked that they submit nominations for the selection of a new captain. Within a short time he got a recommendation from 2nd Division Captain Yoruichi Shihōin to promote her 3rd Seat, Kisuke Urahara. The following day Yamamoto called Urahara in so that he could take the Captain's Proficiency Test, to be judged by himself, Retsu Unohana and Ginrei Kuchiki, so that they can confirm that Urahara is qualified to be a captain. Having satisfied his three superiors, the three senior captains appointed Urahara the new Captain of the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 1-9 10 years later Yamamoto called an emergency meeting of the captains of the Gotei 13, where he gave an intelligence report on the unknown disappearances of 9th Division captain Kensei Muguruma and lieutenant Mashiro Kuna. Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna had previously been sent out to investigate the disappearance of other 9th division members. He then stated he would choose 5 captains to form an investigation team. A very winded and frantic Kisuke Urahara showed up to ask that he be allowed to go with the investigation team, as he had previously seen his lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki go to the sight of the disappearances. He was told no by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, and when Urahara protested he was chastised by Yoruichi. Yamamoto continued with the meeting and selected 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, 5th Division Captain Shinji Hirako, and 7th Division Captain Love Aikawa. Yamamoto told them to head to the campground. He ordered Yoruichi to stand by, while 6th Division Captain Ginrei Kuchiki, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake were ordered to stay behind and guard the Seireitei. Captain-Commander Yamamoto then ordered Captain Unohana of the 4th Division to prepare her relief stations for casualties. When Unohana insisted that she should tend to the wounded at the site of the disappearances, Yamamoto stated that he could not send healers without knowing the full extent of the situation. Upon the arrival of the Captain of the Kidō Corps Tessai Tsukabishi and his Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda, Yamamoto asked Tessai if he had heard the news of the disappearances, telling him that he wanted the two of them to head to the campground as well. Shunsui interrupted and asked if it was a good idea to send both the Captain and Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps when they had no idea of what was going on, prompting Yamamoto to ask what he would suggest. Shunsui told Yamamoto that they should send his Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru. With the squad formed, Yamamoto sent them out to investigate the disappearances.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 1-13 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Several centuries ago, during a rebellion that caused a civil war in Soul Society, Captain-Commander Yamamoto praised the actions of Kōga Kuchiki later gives Kōga the leadership of a special contingent of troops.Bleach anime; Episode 250 When Kōga goes rogue, Yamamoto helps Ginrei Kuchiki to seal Kōga with a special Kidō.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Plot Soul Society arc Yamamoto is first seen during a meeting between captains over their fellow captain Gin Ichimaru's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. Upon arrival Gin gets into an argument with 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Yamamoto tells them to stand down and then asks Gin if he had been informed about the reason he has been summoned. He then details that Gin acted without permission and failed to capture the target, which he feels is unusual for a captain. He then asks for an explanation.Bleach manga; Chapter 82, page 5 Gin plainly states he has nothing to say, which confuses Yamamoto. Gin goes on to say that he has no excuse that he made a mistake and he won't try to justify his carelessness. Yamamoto then decides that Gin will have to be punished, but an intruder alert goes off.Bleach manga; Chapter 82, page 17-19 Shortly after Zaraki leaves, Yamamoto dismisses the meeting, stating that Gin's punishment will be handled later. He orders the captains to return to their defense stations.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 4 At Rukia Kuchiki's execution Yamamoto asks her if she has any last words.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 4 When Rukia requests that Ichigo and his friends be allowed to return to the Human World unharmed, Yamamoto grants her request, though in truth he has no intention of allowing them to live.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, page 17-18 Upon the activation of the Sōkyoku, Yamamoto explains that the Phoenix produced by it, called Kikō, is the true form of the spearhead of the Sōkyoku and the executioner of the grand penalty. After it pierces through the criminal's body, the grand penalty ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 150, page 15 Yamamoto watches as Ichigo appears and saves Rukia by deflecting Kikō.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 7 He sends his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe to stop Ichigo while he confronts Shunsui and Jūshirō after they destroy the Sōkyoku. Yamamoto orders them to not move. While he says that the person who made off with Rukia was a replaceable lieutenant and is a matter that can be easily dealt with, he states that he cannot forgive them for what they have done. He notes the severity of their crimes as Captain-rank Shinigami but before they can be dealt with, they escape down the side of the cliff. Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 153, page 11-13 After they get some considerable distance away, they stop. But Yamamoto, who is already there waiting for them, states that it is not often that he has to chase after young children.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 18-19 Yamamoto then releases his spiritual pressure, causing Nanao Ise to collapse, forcing Shunsui to take her far away from the battle. and Shunsui Kyōraku about to engage a battle with Yamamoto]] Upon his return he takes note of the Shunsui and Ukitake's history as they are like sons to him and how powerful they are. He then plainly tells them it is too late for words and to take out their swords.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 1-14 Shunsui and Jūshirō draw their Zanpakutō as they dodge his attack. Yamamoto asks if they intend on fighting him without releasing their Zanpakutō, causing Shunsui to ask if there was any other way than fighting. Yamamoto silences him, stating that he has taught them that there is no mercy for those who obstruct justice, Shunsui then counters that Yamamoto also has said to follow through with your own sense of justice. Ukitake finishes stating that they have to protect justice with everything they have. Yamamoto dismisses the notion of individual justice as it cannot override global justice. Tired of talking, Yamamoto removes his haori and top, telling them to prepare themselves for battle as he releases his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 20-24 As Yamamoto stands prepared for battle, he asks them what they are waiting for, telling them that they should release their Zanpakutō unless they plan on burning to ashes without any resistance. Ukitake and Shunsui then decided to release their Zanpakutō. Upon their release, Yamamoto notes that they are the only two Zanpakutō in Soul Society that are in pairs. They then charge at each other, causing a large explosion of spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 6-19 The battle suddenly is forced to stop with the announcement of Isane Kotetsu about the true intentions of Sōsuke Aizen, who is responsible for all of the chaos in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 When Aizen's true colors are revealed, most of the remaining captains quickly close in on his position and completely surround him. When the Menos Grande come to his, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen's rescue, Yamamoto warns the other Shinigami about the Negación attack the Menos Grande perform to rescue their fellow Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 11 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yamamoto plays very little role during the Bount invasion. Yamamoto begins to think that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is betraying the Soul Society and has Byakuya get all information he can about the Bounts. He later holds a meeting with the remaining captains and tells them about the Bounts invading Rukongai and the Bount's origins.Bleach anime; Episode 92 Arrancar arc Yamamoto has a small video conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya over the Arrancar invasion of Ichigo's home town, and allows Momo Hinamori to speak with Hitsugaya. Once the conversation begins to revolve around Aizen, Momo begs Tōshirō to rescue Aizen, believing that Gin Ichimaru is manipulating him. Yamamoto cuts their conversation short by knocking Momo unconscious with a Kidō, noting it is too soon to speak as such.Bleach manga; Chapter 223 Later, when Orihime Inoue is kidnapped, Yamamoto orders Tōshirō's task force to retreat back to Soul Society in preparation for the war against Aizen, and firmly disapproves of the idea of Ichigo and the others going to her rescue, seeing it as a suicide mission, and believing that Orihime willingly betrayed them.Bleach manga; Chapter 238 Hueco Mundo arc Yamamoto, along with Byakuya Kuchiki and Jūshirō Ukitake, is told that Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have disappeared and that the Second Division is looking for them all throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yamamoto presides over Shūsuke Amagai being appointed captain of Squad 3.Bleach anime; Episode 168 However, Amagai uses his position to attempt to exact revenge against Yamamoto, believing that he killed his father, Shin'etsu Kisaragi. In reality, Shin'etsu had been given a mission to investigate the Kasumioji clan, but was captured by Gyōkaku Kumoi and used as a test subject for the Bakkōtō. As Shin'etsu was possessed by the Bakkōtō, Yamamoto killed him to end his suffering.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Amagai, after killing Kumoi, attacks Yamamoto, using his Bakkōtō to prevent Yamamoto from using his Zanpakutō. While Yamamoto is defenseless, Ichigo arrives and fights Amagai, but despite Amagai being outmatched and near death, he stabs Yamamoto. After Yoruichi Shihōin and Yamamoto reveal the truth, Amagai kills himself to atone for his crimes.Bleach anime; Episode 187-189 Fake Karakura Town arc After Kenpachi kills Nnoitra Jiruga, it is explained that Yamamoto ordered the creation of a replacement Karakura Town so that the captains can fight at full strength without damaging the city. He is then seen with several other captains and lieutenants waiting as Aizen and his forces arrive in Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 He then unleashes his Shikai to trap the three opposing ex-captains, Aizen, Gin and Kaname, so as to concentrate on the Espada and their Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, pages 8-11 It is revealed that Yamamoto has set up four pillars around the fake town that if destroyed will lure the real Karakura town out of Soul Society. Baraggan Luisenbarn quickly realizes this and sends out his Fracción to obliterate the towers.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 12 This plan however, is quickly halted by Yamamoto's four soldiers, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame and Shūhei Hisagi, who have been placed at the pillars to protect them. After the pillars are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, the Espada and remaining Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Yamamoto announces that the real fights have begun.Bleach manga; Chapter 329 When several of the lieutenants are critically injured against the "pet" of Tia Harribel's Fracción, Ayon, Yamamoto steps in and causes a large hole to appear on the left side of Ayon's chest with his cane.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Ayon then swells to gigantic proportions only to be cut in half by Yamamoto's "Nadegiri", and when Ayon's left half returns, he effortlessly incinerates him with his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 Even after Yamamoto kills off Ayon, he tells Izuru not to let down the barrier, just then, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun launch a desperate attack from behind even though they are each left with just one arm. However, Yamamoto takes them down effortlessly by swinging his Shikai and "lightly toasting" all three of them, which inadvertently kills them.Bleach manga; Chapter 339 pg. 2-7 He later notices that Harribel has set her sights on him to avenge her fallen subordinates. But before they can engage each other, Tōshirō Hitsugaya intervenes.Bleach manga; Chapter 356 pg. 4' Along with the rest of the captains and lieutenants, Yamamoto takes notice of the huge hollow creature and Wonderweiss joining the battle. When Ukitake and Shunsui are attacked by Starrk and Wonderweiss, he calls out to them as they fall to the town below.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 8 Yamamoto appears somewhat surprised at the arrival of the Vizard having not seen them for 100 years. Taking note of Shinji's presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 3 Shinji then approaches Yamamoto to greet him to which the commander asks if he has come for revenge. Shinji plainly tells him against Aizen yes as for the Gotei 13 he could care less. He then explains if he was mad at the Gotei 13 it would be for making the barrier around the fake Karakura Town so hard to get through. Shinji then explains if he hadn't found lieutenant Sasakibe outside the barrier they still would be on the outside of it. Sasakibe apologies to the commander for allowing them in saying he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but before he can finish Yamamoto forgives his actions. Yamamoto then asks Shinji if he is right to assume they are allies, to which Shinji tells him it's obvious they aren't. They are not on the Gotei 13's side but they are against Aizen and they are Ichigo's allies. Yamamoto muses to himself about the statement of the Vizard being Ichigo Kurosaki's allies.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 9-12 After the last combatants are defeated by Aizen, Yamamoto makes his presence known by drawing Aizen's attention with a huge pillar of fire. Aizen states that although he has finally shown himself he is too late, as of now he is the only one left to be counted as manpower. Aizen notes that if he falls, the Gotei 13 will crumble. Pointing to the idea that Yamamoto has lost his chance. Yamamoto asks Aizen if he really thinks he can cut him down with that much power. Aizen responds that he doesn't have to cut him down, as he already has. Yamamoto becomes enraged and before he can react Aizen appears behind as the captain-commander turns to face him, Aizen stabs him through his stomach with his Zanpakutō. Yamamoto grabs Aizen's arm pulling him in closer and exclaims that he has caught him. When Aizen tries to trick him into questioning whether or not he has caught the real Aizen. The captain-commander calls his bluff and states if he only relied on his eyes or skin then he would say yes, but he instead only needs to rely on sensing the reiatsu of Aizen's Zanpakutō that is impaled into his stomach. Yamamoto then revels that he has laid a trap for Aizen, and initiates his Ennetsu Jigoku technique, detailing how the entire fight up to this point was to trap him in this technique. Aizen questions that he would use his subordinates to set such a trap, admiring the captain-commander for his cunning. Yamamoto states that he plans to die with Aizen in the flames. He then screams to Ichigo to get back as he is not part of the Gotei 13 and he should not have to endure their fate. When Aizen asks if he would really risk killing the other combatants to try and destroy him. Yamamoto states they are all prepared to die to destroy evil and that is the true spirit of the Gotei 13. A released Wonderweiss Margera then appears behind Yamamoto, who senses his presence and attacks only to have his blade caught by Wonderweiss who then throws him sending the captain-commander crashing into the cityscape below. Yamamoto then becomes confused as the flames of Ryūjin Jakka disappear without warning. Aizen then explains that he knows full well that Ryūjin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakutō and that in a one on one battle Yamamoto's strength far outweighs his own. He then details that Wonderweiss is the only modified Arrancar in existence and that his Resurrección, Extinguir, is built solely for the purpose of stopping his Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 393 Yamamoto still questions what has happened prompting Aizen to state that for the power to seal away Ryūjin Jakka's power Wonderweiss traded his words, knowledge, memory and reason. He then bids farewell to the captain-commander. Wonderweiss then moves to attack Yamamoto who swiftly lands a devastating punch with force so great that it creates a large hole in Wonderweiss' chest and sends the Arrancar flying several city blocks before crashing into a building. Yamamoto then asks Aizen if he actually thought that by sealing his Zanpakutō that he would be able to strike him. He tells Aizen that he is naive and asks him if he ever stopped to think how he served 1,000 years as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. He states that there has not been a Shinigami stronger than him born in the past thousand years. He then uses Shunpo and appears in front of Aizen and moves to punch him in the face, but the blow is intercepted by Wonderweiss who takes the impact instead. Yamamoto remarks to the Arrancar that he wasn't planning on leaving anything to chance and that he has some remarkable features. He then resolves that if he can't break one bone he will result to tactics that bring more pain, as he removes his top. Wonderweiss goes to attack but Yamamoto quickly dodges out of the way, question Wonderweiss if he is not able to adapt and learn or if all he capable of is regeneration. An arm then extends itself from out of the back of Wonderweiss' shoulder and tries to attack the captain-commander who promptly grabs it and tears it off. Wonderweiss screams as other arms appear from his shoulders and attack Yamamoto with an onslaught of punches. He then grabs Yamamoto's arms as the top of his shoulders explode revealing a multitude of arms, he then proceeds to pummel the captain-commander with an even greater magnitude of blows. Once he has stopped Yamamoto seemingly unaffected asks him if that is all he has got, as he then rips of Wonderweiss arms that were holding him. Yamamoto then tells him if that was all he is glad that the Arrancar is no longer in child form as he is not going to hold back he is going to blast him to death. As he uses a hand-to-hand technique, "Sōkotsu", against Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 394 The blow utterly destroys Wonderweiss as the Arrancar screams and then shatters into pieces. The captain-commander laments the whole of Wonderweiss's existence as pathetic and inhuman. Aizen questions in his words and makes note that the very nature of being a hollow means that they as creatures serve no purpose and only exist to devour souls and that he in fact gave them a purpose. He then tells Yamamoto that the only one inhuman is him as he just crushed a soul with purpose. Yamamoto states he has no intention of entering into a pointless argument with the likes of him, as it will all soon be over. Aizen tells him that he makes light of his words and then explains that captain-commander should remember his previous words. Wonderweiss' Resurrección, Extinguir, was created for the sole purpose of sealing Ryūjin Jakka. Sealing the blade makes it impossible for it create new flames, but what happens to flames already produced as Yamamoto had flames already in affect before Wonderweiss showed up. He then asks the captain-commander where those flames were sealed. Yamamoto immediately realizes that those flames are sealed in Wonderweiss' body and now that he is dead they will explode. Yamamoto jumps on the body as it erupts in large area destroying buildings around it. Aizen approaches as the flames subside to the captain-commander who has been injured by the explosion. Aizen states that seeing as Yamamoto was able to reduce the damage of an explosion of that size, noting that he is truly worthy of the title captain-commander. Had he not suppressed the explosion with his body the flames would have vaporized the barrier around the fake Karakura Town and even an area greater than the size of the town would have been turned to ashes. He then thanks Yamamoto for protecting his world. He then moves close the prone captain-commander and unsheathes his Zanpakutō, telling him that he shouldn't think that he would say something like "I won't kill you". Yamamoto is the history of Soul Society, so at the very least he must finish him off with his own blade. Yamamoto then grabs Aizen by the ankle and tells him not to make him say it again, as he calls Aizen naive.Bleach manga; Chapter 395 Yamamoto takes advantage of the damage inflicted by Wonderweiss' explosion to use his own charred body as a catalyst for the sacrificial spell, Hadō #96 "Ittō Kasō", his arm cracking as he casts it.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, pages 2-4 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yamamoto is first seen when the manifestations of Katen Kyōkotsu, Minazuki and Sōgyo no Kotowari approach the doors of the 1st division office while he is doing some paperwork.Bleach anime; Episode 230 While unseen what happens, Muramasa later details to the gathered Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants that Captain-Commander has been sealed away by Minazuki, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari after his own Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, refused to join forces with Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Yamamoto is later seen inside a pyramid where Sōgyo no Kotowari, Katen Kyōkotsu, and Minazuki begin pouring their energy into it, resulting in Yamamoto releasing a surge of flames to drive them back.Bleach manga; Episode 245 Following the discovery of where the captain-commander is being held, captains Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake alongside Yoruichi Shihōin and Ichigo Kurosaki proceed into the underground caves of Soul Society to save him. Ichigo finally makes it to the chamber where he finds Yamamoto unconscious inside the barrier with flames from his Zanpakutō making it impossible to get near, Ichigo resolves to himself to break the barrier and free the captain-commander.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Ichigo is then engaged in battle by Muramasa who goads him into using his full power against him. Ichigo gives him what he asks for by using his Getsuga Tenshō at its most powerful level (enhanced via his Bankai and Hollow Mask), causing a large explosion. When the dust settles Yoruichi, Ichigo, Shunsui and Ukitake are present to see the barrier crack and shatter, Shunsui notes that Muramasa combined his power with Ichigo's attack while deflecting it toward the barrier in order to break it. They all realize then that they were all wrong in the assessment that Muramasa had placed the barrier around the captain-commander, realizing too late that Yamamoto had put the barrier up himself. Yamamoto awakens and states that they have lost this round before he uses Shunpo to move next to them. Yamamoto then explains that Muramasa wanted to enter his inner world so that he could take control of his Zanpakutō spirit as he did the others. Muramasa confirms their realization, stating that by placing himself in a barrier and going unconscious, he had no way into the captain-commander's mind. In fact, he had brought out the Zanpakutō spirits of the other Shinigami and staged the "Zanpakutō Rebellion" all to lead to his final goal. Yamamoto and the others then witness the enraged Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari move to attack Muramasa for his betrayal and manipulating them. They are all surprised when a large wall of flames incinerates the two pairs and recognize that Muramasa now has control of Ryūjin Jakka. Muramasa escapes in a huge column of flame, leaving Ukitake to ask the captain-commander what Muramasa is, to which Yamamoto states that he is a Zanpakutō with tapeworm-like abilities. He enters his enemy's Zanpakutō and uses it as necessary, making him quite unique. The captain-commander then tells them that the Gotei 13 must stop him.Bleach anime; Episode 247 While the group is trapped in Ryūjin Jakka's flames, Yamamoto tells them that Muramasa is the Zanpakutō of Kōga, a rebel Shinigami who once turned on Soul Society. Kōga was eventually sealed away in Karakura Town, and Genryūsai explains that he knew how to break the seal that was placed on him, knowledge which is now in the hands of Muramasa. After sending Ichigo to Karakura to stop Muramasa, Yamamoto decides it is time to punish his Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the founder of the Shinigami Academy along with over two millennia of combat experience, Yamamoto is stated as the most powerful combatant in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 17-19 His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 11-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 226 * : This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 11-15 Flash Steps Master: He is also seen to be experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Shunsui and Jūshirō in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. He is able to easily overtake both captains and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by the other two captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 18-19 Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for the battle in Karakura Town. As noted by Aizen, Yamamoto is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill him while Aizen was focused on the Vizard and the rest of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 14 He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was hiding knowledge on the Bounts. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle for over a number of centuries, be it to relatively small or large number of threats. Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the oldest members of Soul Society, Yamamoto possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami of Kyōraku and Ukitake's caliber sweat in fear and paralyses Lieutenant Nanao Ise with a simple look. This later caused her to faint, and she had to be taken a safe distance away, by Shunsui, from the Captain General simply to regain her ability to breathe.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 4-6 Even Aizen openly acknowledges Yamamoto's power being greatly superior to his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 Yamamoto states that the reason why he has been able to serve as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for 1,000 years is because there hasn't been a Shinigami stronger than him born in the past thousand years.Bleach manga; Chapter 7-8 Yamamoto's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. Immense Strength: In addition to his surprising physique for his age, Yamamoto has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of the monster Ayon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Ayon's strikes and overpowered it despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds.Bleach anime, Episode 226 Yamamoto strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Wonderweiss while he was in Resurrección, as well as sends him flying back several city blocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 6 He is also shown tearing off Wonderweiss's arms with his bare hands using little to no effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 17-18 His strength is great enough that he can effortlessly shatter the whole of Wonderweiss' body into pieces with one blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 2-5 Immense Endurance: Despite his old age, Yamamoto is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Immense Durability: During his fight with two of the most powerful captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Aizen.Bleach anime; Episode 189''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 393, pages 10-12 He is shown his immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Wonderweiss's multiple arms twice and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches."Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 15-17 He is able to sustain a direct explosion of flames that had the power to incinerate all of Karakura Town and a great area around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 11-14 Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Yamamoto is a master combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he also has skill in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Ayon. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age, he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Yamamoto is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 3-5 Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, pages 14-16 * : A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 5-9 * : Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 18-19 The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 2-5 Kidō Master: Yamamoto's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers.Bleach anime; episode 247 Yamamoto is capable of using level 96 Hadō with no incantation.Bleach'' manga; Chapter 395, page 17 Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Ryūjin Jakka (spirit). : His Zanpakutō is the oldest and the most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō and has greater attack power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 156 page 8 In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise, by peeling off the wood, to reveal its true form of a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great that even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 23-24 The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. :Shikai Special Ability: When released, Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed into fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 9 The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 8 Only powerful fighters such as Kyōraku and Ukitake can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka's power is enough to fight against the Shikai of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest Captains in Soul Society while together.Bleach manga; Chapter 156 Unlike other Zanpakutō shown so far, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, as seen when Yamamoto imprisons Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 12-14 The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled with great precision by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, 2-7 His flames are capable of incinerating an area greater than that of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 14 :* : This ability creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning three Captain-level Shinigami (namely Aizen, Gin and Kaname) for a significant amount of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 12-14 :* : This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Yamamoto himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 13-14 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Appearance in other media Yamamoto is a playable character in most of the Bleach video games. He fights with his Shikai and has a variety of attacks; however he is shown using Jōkaku Enjou as a Special and Nadegiri in Soul Carnival 2. He appears in all three movies, but plays very little role in them. Trivia *Ichigo calls Yamamoto "Gramps," as seen in the Amagai arc, Kenpachi Zaraki calls him "Old fart," and Kyōraku calls him "Old Man-Yama," while all of the other captains (Ukitake and Komamura, in particular) use the honorifics. *Yamamoto has a habit of referring to those he faces in battle as "youngster," and he also refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment," giving reference to his age, as he is the oldest character in the series to date. *Yamamoto has never made it in the top 50 in the popularity polls but his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, came 32nd in the Zanpakutō poll. Quotes *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "My quarry never escapes. Come, you rascals. But you won't get off without a thrashing this time..."Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 19 *(To Nanao Ise) "Listen well! Be gone from here! I don't have time nor the patience to teach a mere infant like you how to breathe."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 6 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "I was proud of you as if you were my own sons. I believed that, even if the character is different, it is fine if they took the same paths."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "As I taught you before, there is no mercy for he who obstructs justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 21 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "There is no individual sense of justice that can overrule the justice of the world."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 22 * (To the Gotei 13) "Get ready. Put the entirety of your spirit on the line and crush them here! Even if your flesh is torn asunder, be as a steel wall down to your last shard of bone! You must not let them take even a single step into Soul Society."Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 2-4 *(To Izuru Kira) "My, my. Making the Captain-Commander come out. What a pitiful bunch of division members."Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 2 *(To Ayon) "You are a beast that can think of nothing but killing people. How pathetic."Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 10-11 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You and I will die here in this burning hell." *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "Dying to exterminate great evil. Know that this is the spirit of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 15 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You think that you can strike me down if you suppress Ryūjin Jakka? How naive. How dizzyingly naive. Why do you think that I held the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years? It is because, in a thousand years, no Shinigami stronger than myself has been born.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 6-7 * (To Wonderweiss Margera) "At the very least I am glad you no longer have the form of a child. I can beat you to death without remorse."Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 17 References Navigation de:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai es:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai Category:characters Category:shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male